Hammond
by DarkKnights
Summary: Ollie (My O.C) meets John Hammond one last time before he breathes his last. Takes place some time after "A T. rex's Legacy". A Personal tribute to the late Richard Attenborough...


_**Hello folks. Today I decided to write a One-Shot on the "A T. rex's Journey" Series. This One-Shot takes place some time after "A T. rex's Legacy", but however, I have attempted to not spoil ANY future events that are going to happen in the series overall. Now, the title "Hammond" should be obvious considering what has happened on Sunday. Although you've guessed it by now, this is my own personal tribute to Richard Attenborough. Anyway, I won't spoil anything for you so I hope you'll enjoy my tribute :).**_

* * *

John Hammond laid on his bed. Today was the last day of his life. At the age of 98, Hammond has spent the last 22 years of his life suffering from the Isla Nublar incident.

However, a certain Lieutenant had finally made his final dream come true. Even then, Ollie was still grieving over the death of his brother Jayden.

As Hammond looked upon the ceiling, the door opened up. It was Oliver Sebastian.

"Hey Hammond…" he greeted, albeit with a deep, sunken voice.

Hammond smiled weakly. "Ollie. I'm glad you're here", he replied.

Ollie slowly closed the door. He later dragged a blue chair close to Hammond's bed and sat on it. As soon as Ollie sat on the chair, he reached out towards the dying man's hand. Hammond's left hand gripped Ollie's left.

"I'm so proud of you Ollie. You finally cleansed me from my sins and pain. How can I ever be happy" said Hammond with a hollow, deep voice.

Gripping his hand harder, Ollie's eyes started to water. "Stubborn old man. I've finally managed to do it. And in the end, this is how we end our years-old ties", he wept bitterly.

Hammond laughed slowly. For the first and only time in his life, he didn't mind being called a "stubborn old man". "You're right, my boy. I was a foolish, stubborn jerk who tried to play God. This is why I deserved to be punished", he quoted.

Ollie grew more sorrowful. "Don't think of yourself like that! Everybody makes mistakes. I did the same by not being able to protect Jayden and not looking after Emily for that long. Just, please…., don't think like that…" he sobbed.

Hammond gripped Ollie's hand harder. "Don't let your strength wane. You have grown stronger. Please accept that gift", he pleaded.

Ollie opened up his eyes a little, although his vision was still clouded by tears. He muttered Hammond's personal quote "Spared no expense…"

Hammond was surprised to hear Ollie's quote. "You never estimated the cost of your past. Well, neither should I", Ollie proudly stated.

Hammond smiled. "Sometimes you remind me of my past self, albeit in a brighter light", he replied.

Ollie realized that Hammond's grip was starting to get weaker. Noticing, he shed a few more tears. "Well, I guess this is it…" he thought.

Hammond also shed a tear. "Yes. I guess this is it", he answered.

Upon hearing, Ollie suddenly grew more despondent and clutched onto Hammond's hand harder.

"Thank you Hammond. I'm grateful for looking after you and fulfilling your final wishes", Ollie cried.

After locking his eyes onto Ollie one last time, Hammond finally breathed his final sentence…

"You'll take great care of Emily. You will also look after Redback and the other dinosaurs as well. Thank you for undoing my terror and sin. Thank you… Oliver…"

Eventually, Hammond's grip faded away and his fingers ran a stroke in Ollie's hand before they fell off, motionless…

Ollie then took another look at Hammond's face. It was frozen still, completely pale with only a smile. Wiping away his tears, the fingers on his right reached for Hammond's brown eyes. He softly slid the eyelids downwards before he retreated his hand.

With a smile on his face and his eyes closed, Hammond had never looked so peaceful as before. After all, it was a sign of death. For Ollie, he hated that feeling. It made his heart shallow and his time with Hammond blanket his mind. Looking at Hammond, Ollie shed one last tear…

"Goodbye, John Parker Hammond…"

* * *

_6 months later...  
_

The wind breezed as a small bluebird flew besides a small tree before landing on a small nest, carrying several little infants. The bluebird later gazed upon the InGen graveyard overlooking the graves of several InGen associates.

Elsewhere, Ollie stood at his brother's grave. He held a cane with an amber replica on top of it. Also along with him was a seven year old girl. She had short black hair, wore a green jacket, a purple shirt, a white skirt and had cerulean blue eyes, just like her father and uncle. On her left hand, she carried a plush Triceratops toy and on her right, she clutched onto her uncle Ollie's hand.

"Well Jayden. I bought little Emmy with me. Don't worry, she's fine and she'll grow. Besides, it's been awhile since I last visited you. I hope Hammond's gonna accompany you", said Ollie.

"Uncle Ollie. Can I give a gift to daddy?" Emily begged.

Ollie smiled. "Sure. After all, he's your dad, right?" he answered.

Emmy reached for her pockets and plucked out two small flowers, a daffodil and a lily. Approaching the grave, the girl dug in the soil and laid the flowers.

Emmy shed a tear. "I love you daddy", she said with a weak smile.

Emmy then ran back to her uncle who was going to approach a different grave. She later joined him to pay respect to John Hammond. The grave read:

* * *

_John Parker Hammond (Age 98)_

_March 14 1917 – 07 April 2015_

_The ever-loving father and lifeblood of Isla Sorna and InGen Inc. Has finally found peace and solitude in the end of his life._

_May he shall find a way to Paradise.  
_

* * *

"Hey Hammond. I thought if I could see you again", Ollie muttered smiling. He sighed before he laid the cane beneath the tombstone. "I have a gift for you. Please accept it", he thought as he placed the cane. Upon rising up, he clutched Emmy's hand.

"Well Emmy, do you wanna see a friend of mine. He's pretty big and sorta scary. Do you wanna meet him?" he asked.

Emily smiled. "I'm not scared. I like new friends. I wanna see what he looks like…" she answered.

Ollie smiled back. "He's a dinosaur. That's a hint", he commented.

"Yay! A dino-friend…" Emmy replied back before she hugged Ollie.

Having spent enough time, Ollie picked up Emmy and started to leave the graveyard. But before he finally departed, he twirled around his head to take one last look upon Hammond's grave.

"Goodbye Hammond…"  


* * *

**John Hammond is dead. Yes, I planned it from the very beginning. With no one able to help him (Even Dr. Grant or Dr. Malcolm), Hammond could only rely on certain InGen troops to get the job done. Having finally reached his limit, he was unable to do much and be as active as he was so he needed to be under care by Ollie and other InGen workers. And to confirm this, "A T. rex's Journey" takes a whole new direction somewhere during the Jurassic Park series so the events of the upcoming Jurassic World are not going to collide with the events taking place in this series. However, I will be looking forward to Jurassic World like every JP fan out there. As always, rate, review, favour and follow me and my stories and I'll be happy if we share ideas with each other. Thanks for reading and be on the lookout for more of my works. Till then, later ;)...**

_R.I.P Richard Attenborough. You will surely be missed :'(..._


End file.
